hanazuki_full_of_treasuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Underground Escape
October 5, 2018 October 6, 2018 (Venezuela and all Latinamerica) April 13, 2019 Jared Albert (March 26, 2019) Discovery Family April 2019 Programming Highlights. Retrieved March 28, 2019.|director = Allison Craig Brian Muelhaupt|previousEpisode = Surprise, Surprise|nextEpisode = Hemkas Come Home|writer = Dave Polsky|image = Fot.png|episode_links = https://vimeo.com/307388635 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mf_xHWs_bjc}}U'''nderground Escape '''is the second episode of the second season of the web series Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, and is the twenty-ninth in total. It premiered on October 5, 2018 in Mexico and the next day in Venezuela in addition to other Latin countries, too on August 3 in Russia Synopsis The slow sand season arrives and Hanazuki discovers that Doughy was swallowed. Bravely, she goes underground and rescues Doughy from a manipulative plant called Depriva. Plot The episode begins with a confused Maroshi being devoured by quicksand. While the carefree moonflower thinks that it is water in a thick state, the others try to help to get him out of it. Hanazuki begins to walk along a path with a megaphone in her hand to warn the entire moon to be careful where they walk since the quicksand season had begun. During her journey the Hanazuki notices that the crown of a certain hot dog was being consumed by slow sand, the moonflower starts to panic. At that moment a "Little Metal Dreamer" arrives with a treasure for her and he tells her that she must plant the treasure on the slow sand to get Doughy out of it. When Hanazuki does what he says, the tree grows successfully, but it turns out that Doughy did not ascend as expected, so the she ventures to enter the slow sand and discover what happened. When Hanazuki goes, she realizes that Doughy is in a kind of mine and begins to curiously look around until a couple of wormlike creatures find her. Hanazuki greets them and then asks if they have seen her friend Doughy somewhere but they take her by force to their master who apparently is a kind of female carnivorous plant called "Depriva". At that moment Hanazuki finally manages to find Doughy, who thinks that this plant is a new friend. Depriva complains about never seeing the sun so she would bloom, but she promises to help Hanazuki and Doughy return to the surface. Hanazuki ends up offending Depriva, and the plant forces Doughy and Hanazuki to mine gems for her as an apology. Hanazuki tries to escape with Doughy through the tree, but Depriva manages to solidify the sand and blocks them. Both Doughy and Hanazuki begin to mine the rocks of the mine with small stones while they are watched by the pair of worms who are distracted playing among themselves, meanwhile on the surface Sleepy and Dazzlessence look for Hanazuki in the area. While doing this they see Little Dreamer, who inexplicably goes into the volcano of fears and plunges headfirst into the lava. In the cave, Hanazuki discovers two Hemkas were also enslaved by Depriva, and they are now grey and dirty. Depriva also reveals that she is responsible for the slow sand. Hanazuki in turn manages to tear off a piece of rock while mining and throwing it to the worms who began to argue for who would give him the trinket for his master, Hanazuki and Doughy try to escape during the process but are again captured by Depriva along with the Hemkas. While Hanazuki is trapped in vines, a scored Little Dreamer appears and gives Hanazuki a treasure, which she uses to grow a tree that lets her escape from Depriva's grasp. With the help of Sleepy's detection magic Dazzlessence manages to hear a few hits on the ground which came from Hanazuki and Doughy. He mines into the underground cave using a drill. Through the hole he created they all manage to escape from the cave, including the dirty hemkas. Upon reaching the surface a cheerful Hanazuki tells everyone that she wants to introduce her new hemkas friends, but they let go of her arms and escape leaving Hanazuki's hands dirty. From her hand prints she manages to see that one of them is Emerald, while the other is Raspberry. Meanwhile, Depriva finally blooms as a result of the light let into her cave from the hole, but she just turns into a plain flower. The episode ends with a comical scene where Maroshi looks for Wanderer, his purple Flochi, until he realizes that he always had him on his back and asked himself the meaning of things... only to find that he is stuck in another pool of slow sand. Characters *Hanazuki *Maroshi *Little Dreamer *Doughy Bunington *Sleepy Unicorn *Dazzlessence Jones *Emerald Hemka (Cameo/Debut) *Raspberry Hemka (Cameo/Debut) Trivia *In this chapter introduces multiple new characters, but the most important are Raspberry Hemka and Emerald Hemka *The costume that Little Dreamer used in the episode is quite different from the ones he had used in later chapters, he was dressed like a rocker with a Mohican hairstyle *The episode has nothing to do with its predecessor "Surprise, Surprise" *The voice of Doughy Bunnyntong in the Latin American dub of the second season of the series is possibly the voice of Eduardo Garza who is the uncle of Susana Moreno who, in turn, makes the voice of Hanazuki References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2